Double Trouble
by bigdamnxenafan
Summary: Sam and Janet experience the joy of pregnancy.


"This is the last time I let you toy around with alien technology," Janet grumbled rubbing her swollen belly. "Eight months of indigestion has been nightmarish enough, now your daughter wants to do somersaults in there."

"Oh honey, don't be cross with me," Sam helped Janet lower herself down onto the couch, and then carefully maneuvered herself beside her lover. "I thought the machine would only take DNA samples to use in helping us conceive later. I had no idea this…" she waved a line between Janet's belly and her own protruding one "…would happen. It's not like the device came with an instruction manual or anything."

"Only you, Sam Carter, could get us both knocked up at the same time. Ouch!" Janet patted her stomach. "Settle down in there, junior."

Sam leaned over as best she could and finally, with some effort, managed to press her cheek against Janet's baby bump. "Hey there, champ. Go easy on your mama; she's had a rough day." She was rewarded with a gentle thump to the face. Sam immediately burst out laughing.

"Well at least that one had less of a zing." Janet tousled Sam's hair affectionately.

Sam sat up and chuckled as she rubbed her own tummy. "Every girl needs a good right hook, nothing wrong with her getting an early start. Luckily, her sister is giving me a break for the time being. I had a hard time sleeping last night with all the tossing and turning she was doing."

Janet gave Sam a sympathetic look. "I know that feeling all too well." For a long moment neither of them said anything, their minds wandering pleasantly. Snapping out of her reverie, Janet glanced over at Sam and grinned at the goofy look on her partner's face. "What is it?" she asked softly.

Startled, Sam jumped a bit and shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing, really. I was just thinking that this isn't so bad, sharing this experience together. Granted it's a bit unconventional, but what in our lives isn't?"

"You have a point. If it wasn't a double pregnancy, it would be alien invaders or some sort of bizarre contagion. This is way better than either of those." Janet smiled. "Besides, knowing for a fact your sympathy and empathy are genuine because you're going through the same thing has kept me from strangling you for getting me in this mess in the first place."

"If it's any consolation, I'm just as miserable as you," Sam said with a puppy dog look.

"It's a tiny consolation."

"Only a tiny one? What if I were more miserable than you?" Sam wheedled.

"You sure don't show it," Janet scoffed. "You've been glowing since day one and your frame carries the weight better than mine. You've only recently begun to even look pregnant."

"Nonsense! You're positively radiant." Sam reached over and took Janet's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Janet Frasier, I've never seen you more beautiful, and I love you."

Janet's expression softened and she scooted closer to her partner. "Sam Carter, can't you see I'm trying to be grumpy?" she asked with a teasing glint in her eyes. "You are making it very difficult, you know."

"Good, I want you to be happy, not grumpy." Sam wrapped an arm around Janet's shoulders. "This is an exciting time. We've wanted a baby for a while now and I can't be upset that we've been blessed with two who are our very own. I'll admit, the thought of having two infants to care for is a bit intimidating, but we have friends who are willing to lend a hand. Not to mention, Cassie's thrilled about being a big sister and eager to help out." Sam kissed Janet's temple. "Most importantly, though, we have each other. Together we can get through this. Together we can do anything."

"I'll remember you said that when we're both in labor cursing one another," Janet replied impishly.

"Good going, Short Stuff, you just totally jinxed us you know," Sam chastised with a grin.

"Maybe, maybe not, Stretch. I say we prepare for the worst and hope for the best."

"Sounds like a plan to me." She pulled Janet closer. "You know I will always take care of you, no matter what."

"I know and you can count on the same from me. Together we can do this."

"Absolutely!"

"I love you, Samantha."

Sam dipped her head to kiss her lover, giggling softly as their bellies bumped together. "Love you too, Janet, grumpiness and all."


End file.
